


Never let me go 一发完

by givemesomethingtodo



Category: Never Let Me Go (2010), Never Let Me Go - Kazuo Ishiguro, Social Network (2010) RPF, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemesomethingtodo/pseuds/givemesomethingtodo
Summary: Eduardo离开FB以后的事情，而他在新加坡遇见了自己的克隆人Tommy





	

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及Andrew的电影Never let me go其中的克隆人设定，不全照搬有私设注意！
> 
> 考虑到可能有姑娘没看过这部电影（安利啊超好看的），电影中的设定是克隆人从小固定了生活地点和轨迹，注定要因捐献器官而死亡，一般捐献三到四次后死亡。每个克隆人都有其原型，捐献对象是有需求者，不一定是原型。但是我在本文的设定是，有足够财力的人才会有自己的克隆人并且克隆人的捐献对象只能是自己的原型。

\-------------正文---------

Eduardo在签下自己的死亡合同之后觉得自己的胸腔被一种不明的情绪塞满，快要爆炸。意识飘离在外，冷眼看着自己摔了Mark的电脑，头也不回地走出了FB的大楼。

他在签上一份合同的时候还以为自己签下的是自己和Mark的未来。

几亿美金，股份，Eduardo试图以自己商学院学生的身份告诉自己这是公平的。

\---------------------

Eduardo觉得自己过得很好，他所需要做的只是返回哈佛继续完成自己的学业。

他过得很好。

才怪。

哈佛的经济学教授与时俱进，课件中已经时不时会出现没有指名道姓的商业滑铁卢的例子。Eduardo以前上课喜欢坐在前三排，现在他每节课都确保自己坐在最后一排，还是会在周围小部分人投来的各种意味的目光下如坐针毡。

\-----------------

他以近乎自虐的方式学习，写论文，递交各种各样的申请，就为了能提前离开哈佛。而当他终于得以提前离开后，他父亲的电话，也是第二只靴子，落下了。

Eduardo以为父亲不会再打电话给自己，至少未来一两年。在看到来电提醒的时候还是有些东西漫上了眼眶。

接通了却是父亲没什么起伏的声音要求Eduardo去华尔街实习，说是已经打点好了一切。他甚至没给Eduardo一声叫父亲的机会便挂断了电话。

我可以解决这些。Eduardo对自己默念道。

\---------------------

华尔街果然是没有硝烟的战场，每个人踏在光滑的大理石地板上的力度仿佛能将之凿穿。每个人都穿着西装做的战服在这里为自己艰难的开拓领地。

Eduardo的事情在商圈广为人知，而大家也都拥有FB账号，当然没人试图在FB上申请成为Eduardo的好友，考虑到他的个人页面只是一片空白。

刚开始，有许多人在Eduardo的背后拿他的滑铁卢说事，带着同情，或带着讥讽。这些都让Eduardo的新阶段开始得无比艰难。但是他从来没有怪过谁。他清楚地知道一切都是自己自找的，自己的自以为是，自己错放的目光，错放的信任...错放的心。

\-----------------------

半年过去，Eduardo没有干出什么值得称道的大事，但是他的实力让他渐渐站稳了脚跟。大家都知道这是个不多话，但是谈话时会笑的真诚，Party上能让姑娘们开心，做事可靠而不居功的孩子。

是的，他在这明明还只是个孩子。

\------------------------

Mark为了向Chris和Dustin证明自己没了Eduardo也能活得很好，给自己雇了一个营养师并且重新拾起了击剑，他挂在办公室墙上的剑大部分时候能成功把Dustin拦在外面。Chris？从来没人能拦住Chris走进Mark的办公室然后对着他面无表情的脸飙脏话，倒不是说Mark没试过。

Mark活得很好，身体各项指标都令人欣慰。更多的新应用，更大的新版图，FB的股票价格稳定上升。Eduardo离开的半年里，一切都很好，FB很好，Mark也很好。

\-------------------------

新年Eduardo是自己过的，他的公寓在曼哈顿区的一个普通公寓里，稍显狭窄的电梯，他还知道七楼住着一个执着于走楼梯的老头。他住在33楼，房屋中介带他过来的时候他尽力不去对这个数字联想什么，因为他真的对这个房子很满意，特别是那一整面的落地窗。

他的新年倒数就是拿着一瓶啤酒坐在落地窗前看不远处绽放的烟花，绝佳的视野。烟花倒映在他放在手边的手机上，屏幕不曾亮过，把烟花映的清晰。

\--------------------------------

Eduardo在登上飞往新加坡的飞机的时候想的不是父亲会怎么想，而是想着这一年来自己第一次觉得胸腔一直塞满着的东西消散了一点，也只是一点点。

出乎所有人意料，让Eduardo认清他应该离开的人是Christy。

他们俩在一个Party上重逢，Christy挽着一个华尔街新秀的臂弯，美艳动人。

而Eduardo像是完全不记得他们之间发生过什么一样依旧对Christy笑的温柔，问你好吗？Christy神色不明的上上下下来回扫了他几眼，没说话挽着男伴走了。Eduardo状似无奈的耸了耸肩，也没生气。

Christy在一个偏僻的阳台上逮到了Eduardo，难以改变的老习惯。Christy知道他其实不喜欢Party，一点儿也不。谁知道他以前参加的那么多Party有哪些是为了找理由把那个不解风情的卷毛拉出去进行必要的社交。

你知道你自己在干什么吗？Christy看着这样的Eduardo没来由的生气。

我怎么了吗？Eduardo依旧笑的温和，真诚的棕色眼睛里带着真实的疑惑。

你就是个行尸走肉，Eduardo。Christy毫不留情。

是吗？Eduardo笑了笑喝了口手里的香槟，不置可否。

把你手机给我。Christy一如既往的强势

Eduardo非常顺从地递了过去，看着Christy在上面飞速移动手指捣鼓了三分钟，把手机接回来后也没什么表示就要往口袋里塞。

我看了你未来一个月的行程，帮你预约了一个我认识的心理医生，我保证他是最棒的。Christy揽下Eduardo的脖子亲了下他的侧脸。拜托了，照顾好自己，你知道你值得更好的。然后不做停留地转身离开。

而Eduardo从来学不会拒绝这种善意而强势的决定。

\-------------------------------

Eduardo确实去见了那位“最好的”心理医生，但是说到底，还是Christy强势的入侵自己的生活更加功不可没。她总想让Eduardo身处的沼泽能清澈点，让他看清他是否能踏到底。但是，都说了，Eduardo身处“沼泽”，一个只能陷入的存在。

无论如何，Christy成功了很大一部分。看在Eduardo已经在去新加坡的路上的份上。

\------------------------------

Eduardo的学历和在华尔街的资历让他很轻易的找到了一个不错的工作，以他的能力来说算轻松，而美国近两年前的商界新闻在这也早已被人们抛之脑后。Eduardo致电感谢Christy之后以近乎感激的心态开始了自己的新生活。

办公室-健身房-公寓三点一线的生活以及Christy频率极高的电话及视频骚扰让Eduardo的生活长久以来前所未有的丰满及令人愉悦。

\----------------------------------

FB，Mark早已高骑马上，挥着自己的剑开拓了自己在亚洲的疆土，除了中国。

Eduardo在新加坡也无法躲过别人的“Facebook me.”

所以Eduardo重新开始使用自己的主页，FB的页面早已更新的让Eduardo有些手足无措。

但Eduardo处理好了这些，他在上传一系列照片到自己的主页时心平气和。

\---------------------------------------

Christy告诉他她有个亲戚在新加坡的临终疗养院工作，问他愿不愿意去帮忙。Eduardo欣然应下。

Eduardo对这个地方有所耳闻。那些有地位有金钱的人，为自己，为家人，花大价钱递交克隆人的申请，将他们养在各个大洲与世隔绝的地方。在他们没有被“需要”的时候就在各个机构做薪水低微的社会工作，当他们已经被“需求”后却还未死亡时，就会被送到临终疗养院，享受社会施舍于他们的，最后的人道主义。

这个计划刚开始深埋于地底，这几年渐渐有风声走漏出去，人道主义分子的行动迫使这个计划的执行异常艰难，这几年的克隆人已经锐减。

\--------------------------------

Eduardo在疗养院做非全职的Keeper（从克隆人第一次捐献开始照顾直到其死亡的人），他早已过了会对这一切感到不公且义愤填膺的年纪。这个疗养院即将关闭了，在曝光率下这个计划已经不可能再继续下去，所以在Eduardo来到这里的时候，其实已经不会再有克隆人被送进来了，已经在这的，是最后一批牺牲品，或者说，只是不幸运。只要再晚三个月被“需求”他们就能被政府安排在社会的各个无关紧要的岗位上过完自己平静无波的一生。

\-----------------------------

这里的有些Keeper自己就是克隆人，而Eduardo在自己毫无准备的情况下见到了自己的克隆人。

那只是一个寻常的午后，Eduardo按照惯例推Ruth到外面的草坪去晒太阳。他最近有些苦恼，Ruth只进行过一次非主要脏器的捐献，但她的求生意志出乎意料地低，身体情况也每况愈下。而就在这时，远处一对男女相携而来，Eduardo觉得男性的身影莫名地熟悉。等那对男女站到面前，双方都震惊得短暂失语。那男孩似乎也没想到自己会在这个情况下见到自己的原型，还是他身边那位矮小的女性最先回过神来互相做了自我介绍。

Ruth在旁边依旧没什么反应，似乎什么事情都没发生。不过这倒是解释了Ruth在第一次见到Eduardo时的奇怪反应。Tommy，他的克隆人叫Tommy，有些生气地质问Ruth为什么见到了自己的原型却没想到要通知自己。

Ruth语调没什么起伏地回到“我只是按我承诺的，不会再打扰你们俩的生活。”

听到这句话Tommy和Kathy，他身边那位矮小的女士，都面露痛色。Kathy更是开始无声的落泪。

\----------------------------

Eduardo知道这只能是父亲做的，他知道父亲其实是爱他的，但是他没想到父亲会做到这个地步。但无论如何，他很庆幸Tommy拥有现在的生活，他和Kathy。那么的美好，全然的信任，全然的依靠。

\-----------------------------

Ruth在三个月后离开了他们。Tommy揽起了哭倒在Ruth窗前的Kathy，跟Eduardo一起走出了疗养院。

这三个月中他们的关系变得不可思议的亲近，一部分原因或许是Tommy和Eduardo之间的奇妙联系。看Tommy的年龄，父亲应该是在自己第一次被绑架救回来之后就递交了克隆人的申请，每想到这Eduardo都心下默然。

\----------------------------

又三个月过去，Eduardo在春天的暖阳下，漫天洒下的花瓣中为Tommy和Kathy证婚。他这几年来从未如此开心，他看着那副跟自己一模一样的面孔，他几乎已经忘记自己曾用有的，曾失去的，和曾可能拥有的。

那天晚上他没能阻止自己沉溺于梦境中，Eduardo说不出那是美梦还是噩梦，因为内容是自己和Mark得以拥有Tommy和Kathy那样的关系。在飞舞的花瓣中拥吻的是他和Mark。

醒来后的Eduardo感受到了些许挫败，毕竟都三年了。

\----------------------------

Chris开始给Mark介绍女孩，或者男孩。Mark不曾拒绝。他依旧过得很好，FB也很好。

\-----------------------------

这一年新年Eduardo有Tommy和Kathy的陪伴，Christy的电话和视频在知道Eduardo的近况后明显少了许多。但Eduardo知道他的好姑娘总会在的，当他需要她的时候。

Eduardo亲手烤了火鸡，他也很好。

\-------------------------------

跟着Kathy的怀孕体检报告一起到的还有Eduardo公司组织的体检的报告。Tommy带着Kathy上门找Eduardo庆祝的时候Eduardo刚把那一纸报告放到灶台上烧完。

他打开门，对着喜气洋洋的两张脸露出了适当的讶异与适当的惊喜，转身回到厨房做出一顿大餐为这对爱鸟庆祝。

\--------------------------------

去医院复查时，医生强硬地要求通知家属，Eduardo无奈掏出手机拨通了父亲的电话。那一声父亲都几近陌生，他这几年只跟母亲有联系。他如实转告了父亲所有情况，长久的沉默。正当Eduardo准备挂电话时，久违的父亲的声音传了过来，令人惊讶的苍老与疲惫。

Eduardo，有一件事我没告诉你....在你小时候.....

我一年前就见到我的克隆人了，他叫Tommy，我们是朋友，他即将迎来他的第一个孩子。Eduardo打断了父亲难得平和的话语。

又是长久的沉默，这一次是Eduardo的父亲挂断了电话。一如既往。

\------------------------------

晚上Eduardo接到了母亲的电话，他那永远优雅的母亲在电话中的语句参杂了太多的哭声让Eduardo无法分辨，怀揣着一种舍不得的心情，Eduardo聚精会神地听着母亲的每一句话。

然后回答：对不起，妈妈。是的，我不会。好的，我会回美国去见你们。

然后以近乎小心翼翼的力道挂上了电话。

\-------------------------------

他告诉Tommy和Kathy他要回美国探望父母，这是第一次Eduardo在机场被目送着离开，伴随着Tommy的拥抱和Kathy的亲吻。这一切都这么美好，Eduardo知道自己舍不得。而他几乎要为自己不能告诉他们而感到抱歉。

\-------------------------------

其实Eduardo过得一点都不好。在彻底离开FB，离开Mark以后，他用了太多的酒精让自己的脚好好地站在地上感受自己是真的活着。他掩饰地很好，他很好地控制自己喝酒的时间，喝酒的量，以及每天早上放在枕边的醒酒药，后调持久的香水。从来没人发现，也没人真正去注意Eduardo。

而后果在两年后找上门来，Eduardo也不知道为什么要过那么久才出现后果，这其中到底有什么因素Eduardo也并不费心去思考，或问。他只是知道这发生了，而他只需要接受事实，就跟四年前一样。

\--------------------------------

很快，Eduardo的情况就不允许他再在家里接受家庭医生的照顾了，他住进了医院的高级病房，接受他父亲能找到的最好的医生的治疗，他对一切都及其配合。

\--------------------------------

有一天Eduardo醒来看到窗边坐着一个他意想不到的人物。

他们对视半天，谁也不肯开口。最后Eduardo觉得这是何必，柔声开口：嗨Mark，你好吗？

Mark眉毛都没动一根，就那样死死盯着Eduardo，直到对方有些不自在的转开目光望向窗外。

不，我过得一点都不好。从来没好过。

Eduardo有些诧异地转过头来，失笑道“别蒙我了Mark，我看得出来你很好。”

如果你指的是生理上的好，那么是的，我很好。

你是怎么知道的？Eduardo依然有些不自在。

我把你的名字设置成了关键字，你的信息有任何更新都会提醒我。

哦。Eduardo不知道该怎么回应。

我知道你有个克隆人，虽然现在计划已经终止，但是我可以...

Eduardo飞速地转过头来盯着Mark大声地说了一声No。

Mark被Eduardo的大反应吓得一下子噤了声。

Tommy他...是我的朋友，他现在过得很好，没必要....

Mark一瞬间就知道了情况。

这就是Eduardo，不管多少年过去，都不会变。永远，不会为自己争取任何让自己幸福的可能。

如果我说我爱你呢？你还舍得走吗？Mark定定地看着Eduardo，不放过他的任何一丝反应。

Eduardo在这句能让Dustin吓哭的话面前面色都没变：得了，Mark，我是不会接受Tommy的捐献的。

Mark几乎要被他气笑了：你以为我说这个只是为了劝服你？

难道不是？Eduardo坦荡地回望Mark。

Mark气结。

\-------------------------------

幸好先来的是Chris，让Eduardo免于被Dustin的眼泪淹死的可能。趁着Dustin出去买咖啡的空档，Chris面色凝重地劝Eduardo。

你知道...Mark一直没去找你是因为他一直以为你过得很好...你前几年也开始更新你的主页了所以...我们都以为你过的很好...但是Mark他真的..

Eduardo打断了Chris没让他说出那个字眼：我知道他爱我，他在我病床前的第一天就告诉我了。但是，Chris，这又怎么样呢？

Chris无语。

所以我告诉他我不信。Eduardo看着Chris，眉眼弯着，笑得一如既往的温柔。

窗外的阳光打在Eduardo身上，他的头发掉得差不多了，可还是惊人的好看。Chris就这样看着Eduardo，最终也没忍住眼泪。把回来的Dustin吓得不轻，花了Eduardo很长时间去安抚。

\-----------------------------------

在Saverin家族的能力和Mark入侵各种数据库的行为下，都没能找到适合Eduardo的配型。

Eduardo的父母似乎是接受了现状，每天花大量的时间陪着Eduardo，哪怕只是Eduardo的母亲为他念着他幼时最喜欢的故事书，而他父亲在旁边坐着，像一座山似的沉默着，可是Eduardo已经满足。

而Mark让公司上下都惶惶不安，他们的Boss似乎不用人类正常所需的食物和休息，似乎长在了电脑面前，十指不停翻飞不知又在入侵世界上哪一家医院的配型数据库。但是没人敢提出异议，这一回，他的营养师也沉默了。因为Chris默许了这种行为，而Dustin在干着跟Mark同样的事。

\-------------------------------------

Eduardo等不到那个时候了。

这也是这两个月来Mark离开他的电脑最久的一次。Eduardo顶替了他电脑的位置，而Mark守在他病床前不肯挪开半步。只有在Saverin夫人的严厉瞪视下才会不情不愿地挪开一点点，只有一点点，足够Saverin夫人坐的地方。

Eduardo的意识已经开始有些涣散了，他知道再过不久，医务人员就会过来将插在他身上的各种管子撤走，而他将会永远离开他爱的人。他父母、Tommy和Kathy、Chris和Dustin.......还有Mark。

他想到了Mark，这不应该。他或许没办法让父母不为他心碎，但他努力试过让Mark也别为他心碎。他努力想要看清床边Mark的神色，但是失败了。Mark还是会为他心碎吧..他想干的最后一件事情也没能做到。

Eduardo突然不知道哪来的力气，手伸下去握住了Mark的，吃力的将Mark拉近自己。

Mark赶紧将身体俯在Eduardo上方，他听见刚撤掉了喉管的Eduardo嘶哑着声音告诉自己：我爱你，下一次，Never let me go

\-----------------------------------

有那么一秒钟，Mark觉得自己可能是恨Eduardo的，但随即他发现自己什么都感受不到了，因为他的心已经被对Eduardo的爱意腐蚀出了一个巨大的，无法填补的空洞。

 

 

fin


End file.
